dcheroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Robin (Disambiguation)
Robin is a title and role held by several different characters in the Batfamily. The team of Batman and Robin is commonly referred to as the Dynamic Duo or the Caped Crusaders. There were three different Robins throughout history; Dick Grayson who was adopted by Bruce Wayne after the death of the Flying Grasyons. Jason Todd who was found stealing the tires off of the Batmobile and adopted by Batman and finally the current Robin, Tim Drake who honed his detective skills enough to single handedly find the batcave and discover the identities of Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne. History Dick Grayson Main Article: Nightwing Dick Grayson was a nine year old acrobat in a family act in Haly's Circus known as the Flying Graysons. A mob leader named Tony Zucco who had been extorting money from the circus killed Grayson's parents, John and Mary, by sabotaging their trapeze equipment for defiance against him. Batman investigated the crime and as his alter ego billionaire Bruce Wayne, had Dick put under his custody as his adopted son. Dick Grasyon eventually learns of Bruce Wayne's life as Batman and eventually becomes the first Robin in Batman's effort to keep him from falling into the cycle of revenge. The two brung Zucco to justice and continued as the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin. Nine years later Dick Grayson left the mantle of Robin after drifting away from Batman and became Nightwing. Jason Todd Main Article: Red Hood Jason Todd was a young boy who had been orphaned, Batman stumbled apon him stealing his Batmobile's tires. Instead of turning him in, Batman decided to take him in as his next adopted son and kept him away from the dangers of being a criminal by making him into the next Robin. Jason grew up starting off much like Dick but grew to become more dangerous and violent then him during his teenage years. Eventually he was brought to the Joker's attention and was captured by him only to be beaten mercilessly with a crow bar and bombed to his death, this devastated Batman. Several years later, reality was accidentally altered and Jason was brought back to life severely damaged and broken, he was then found by the Al Ghuls who bathed him in the Lazarus Pit in order to fully revive him. It was successful but Jason had changed further into a crime fighting super villian known as Red Hood. Tim Drake ''Main Article: Robin '' Tim Drake was a young boy when he whitnessed the murder of the Flying Grayson's followed by Zucco's apprehension. This led him to ever since follow the adventures of the Dynamic Duo. Over several years Tim began to hone his own skills in hopes of someday becoming The Worlds Greatest Detective. Tim was then able to connect the death of the Graysons and Dick's adoption to the secret identities of the first Dynamic Duo. Tim then found his way to the batcave where he pleaded to be Batman's new sidekick in order to replace Jason. Impressed, Batman decided to take in Tim as his new sidekick. Tim was the first not to be adopted by Batman and instead remained with his father who found out about Tim's life and tried to take him away from what he loved by forcing him to reside. Tim did as he asked and resigned from being Batman's sidekick in order to maintain his family relations. This backfired as Jack Drake tried to openly confront Batman which intern caused him to be murdered by several of Batman's enemies who thought he may of had a connection to Batman, devistating Tim. Reminding Batman of Dick Grayson's loss and his own, Bruce took in Tim as his legal ward and trained him into the better Robin of today. Notes The Robin Cowl The Robin Uniform differed between Robins but carried over a notable color scheme of Red, Black and Yellow. Dick Grayson's first suit was based off of his mothers design for Dick's acrobat costume. It featured a red sleevless shirt and green tights to represent his family. After becoming Robin, Dick and Batman altered it with green sleves, finned gloves, the utility belt and a domino mask. During his teenage years Dick altered it into his most recognizable suit which featured the first red, black and yellow scheme with a red shirt with black sleeves, his tech gloves, the utility belt, black pants, boots and a cape covering Robin's neck to his shoulders. Once Jason adopted the role from a young age, Dicks suit was left alone and Jason created a smaller suit with no legs which more closely represented Dick's young suit. Once becoming a teenager Jason took Dick's old suit and altered it with full red sleeves, his own utility belt, gloves, boots, Robin Insignia and tights which depicted the legless look but with red legs with black in the crotch area. Jason's suit was severly damaged after he was murdered by the joker. Tim Drake was much older then the other Robin's when he adopted the role and therefore created his suit from scratch. It highly resembles Jason Todd's old suit which Tim modeled it after. His is a full body suit featuring mostly red colors in the upper and lower body, it also featured many yellow and red designs on the body. The suit also had finned gloves, small footwear and a detachable cape and utility belt. Category:Universal Terms